Capitulo II: La visita
by carola007
Summary: aunque sea un amor dificil no es un amor imposible aunque la envidia y los celos quieran destruirnos nada lo lograra y al final se vera nuestro amor...


Capitulo II: La visita

Angéla llegaba al aeropuerto, se sentía contenta ya que vería a su hermano que desde hace tres años no lo veía, y claro lo extrañaba muchísimo le hacía falta se sentía sola en esa enorme casa sin él, mientras esperaba vio a su hermano su nombre era Ángel era un hombre apuesto de carácter alegre pero algo celoso y posesivo ,el trabajaba como arquitecto y había tenido que irse a Londres para trabajar, el extrañaba muchísimo a Angéla su hermana que era lo único que tenía su única familia ya que siendo muy jóvenes sus padres habían muerto, extrañaba a Angéla y también a Verónica ya que desde que el tenia 17 años Verónica había sido su único amor pero nunca se había atrevido a decírselo y prefirió callárselo y tal vez de alguna manera demostrárselo algún día; al llegar beso y abrazo a Angélica y la saludo:-hermana, Angélica te extrañe muchísimo , como has estado hermana?, que tal te ha ido? Como esta Verónica?- preguntaba impacientemente Ángel,-pues he estado bien hermano, y en el trabajo me ha ido muy bien y Verónica está muy bien también, y te cuento ya tiene trabajo, te contare todo en casa porque me imagino que quieres descansar-le decía Angélica muy contenta- como que Verónica ya tiene trabajo?-pregunto Ángel en un tono algo como que si le hubiese molestado lo que le dijo Angélica-que pasa Ángel? No te da gusto acaso que Verónica ya trabaje?-dijo Angélica preocupada-No, no es eso hermana es solo que me preocupo por ella tu sabes muy bien que la quiero y quiero protegerla-dijo Ángel ya en un tono más tranquilo-a bueno, por un momento empezaste a asustarme Ángel-dijo Angélica-mejor vamos a casa debes estar cansado hermano-le dijo sonriente Angélica-si hermana vamos-dijo Ángel.

Al salir del aeropuerto su cochero les esperaba, empezaron a subir las maletas, y se dirigieron ambos hermanos hacia su mansión. Al llegar Ángel tomo su celular y empezó a llamar a Verónica, pero se empezó a sentir un poco molesto al darse cuenta que ella no le contestaba las llamadas, y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Ángela y le dijo: porque Verónica no contesta? Qué demonios estará haciendo?- dijo Ángel molesto,-Angel cálmate por favor, Verónica está trabajando y debe estar muy ocupada- le increpo Angélica- en donde trabaja ella? Con quien?- dijo Ángel molesto.-Angel cálmate me das miedo cuando te portas así, por favor cálmate-dijo Angélica preocupada-perdóname Angélica por favor, es solo que quiero verla porque quiero saber cómo esta –dijo Ángel disfrazando su enojo con preocupación-está bien te diré-le dijo Angélica-ella está trabajando en Cinq Fleche Pharmaceutiques, y es la asistente de Solomon Goldsmith-le dijo Angélica-entonces Verónica trabaja para ese tipo-dijo Ángel-si le contesto Angélica.

Verónica estaba en la oficina de Solomon arreglando unas citas para él, pero sabía que su jefe estaba perturbado por algo, lo veía intranquilo, nervioso pero se armo de valor y decidió preguntarle que le pasaba se acerco al escritorio de él y le dijo: Señor Goldsmith, le ocurre algo?, se siente mal?-le preguntaba Verónica preocupada por su jefe;- no, no tranquila Verónica estoy bien no te preocupes es solo cansancio,-dijo Solomon sonriéndole y tranquilizándola-y porque no va a descansar señor?, yo puedo encargarme de todo-le dijo Verónica tranquilizándolo- no tranquilízate Verónica tengo unos papeles que firmar y unas formas que llenar eso no puedes hacerlo tu-le dijo Solomon sonriéndole-pero me preocupa porque no mejor se va a su casa y cuando yo termine de hacer este papeleo le llevo los contratos a su casa y ahí los firma-le dijo Verónica un poquito nerviosa-, Esta bien Verónica , ya que me insistes está bien iré a casa-le dijo Solomon con una mirada tranquilizadora-ya me iré cuando termines me llevas los contratos y formas al apartamento-le dijo Solomon mientras abría la puerta para salir de su oficina he irse; mientras Verónica se quedaba sola, empezó a ordenar las citas de su jefe, sus cenas y compromisos; al terminar su trabajo empezó a alistar en un folio los papeles que le llevaría a su jefe mientras revisaba una de las gavetas encontró una foto de una mujer de rostro palido,cabello negro y ojos azules aparecía con el también había al lado del un hombre de aspecto robusto la misteriosa mujer estaba sentada y ambos hombres al lado de ella cada uno lo que le sorprendió a ella fue que al ver el reverso de la fotografía decía julio de 1964, al ver esto Verónica se sorprendió tenía sentido pensar que el de la foto era el padre o el abuelo de su jefe pero no el, pero algo en ella descartaba esta idea ya que el parecido era asombroso. No quiso retrasarse más porque tenía que ir a casa de su jefe, pero esa idea no le salía de la cabeza.

Llamo a su cochero para que la llevara al edificio donde estaba el apartamento de su jefe, en la recepción preguntó cómo llegar y le dijeron como llegar. Subió al ascensor y llego al apartamento donde estaba su jefe, tenia aun esa idea en la cabeza decidió descartarla y toco a la puerta con cierta timidez, al abrir no pudo evitar sonrojarse, su jefe estaba frente a ella con su camisa desabrochada, se veía sumamente atractivo, Verónica se sonrojo y se quedo viéndolo; Solomon hablo y le dijo:-Verónica está todo bien?-pregunto él, Verónica aun no respondía nada a su jefe. Solomon se desespero un poco con esto y le llamo la atención:-Verónica!, que es lo que pasa?-en esto Verónica reacciono, se sintió algo tonta por quedarse ida viendo a su jefe.- Ay si lo siento Sr. Goldsmith, yo no no se que me paso-,tranquila Verónica no te preocupes pero ya es tarde y una mujer no debería estar sola por la calle a estas horas así que te pido por favor que vayas a casa a tratar de dormir-le dijo su jefe en un tono de preocupación-Así lo haré buenas noches Sr. Goldsmith-dijo Verónica despidiéndose de su jefe- Buenas noches Verónica .Al decir esto Solomon cerró la puerta de su apartamento, y Verónica se fue tomo el ascensor y llego hasta la salida, de ahí tomo un taxi hasta su mansión.

Al llegar a su mansión Monique su ama de llaves y su nana a la vez al verla la recibió con mucha preocupación y empezó como toda madre al pendiente de sus hijos a cuestionarla, pero Verónica le explico todo y pudo verse una sonrisa de tranquilidad en el rostro de Monique, ya era muy noche así que Verónica no quiso cenar así que decidió mejor tomar un baño e ir a dormir luego de ordenar unas citas para su jefe y ordenar su agenda diaria de trabajo. Lugo de haberse dado un relajante baño, Verónica se fue a su escritorio termino de trabajar y se acostó en su cama y pensó en las fotos que había visto en la oficina de su jefe y se empezó a preguntar:- quien era ese hombre? , tendría sentido suponer que es el padre de Solomon pero las fotografías son demasiado viejas, sería una estupidez pensar que es el mismo Solomon, tengo que averiguar le verdad.-dijo Verónica antes de quedarse dormida.

A la mañana siguiente Verónica se despertó se fue a tomar un baño y luego bajo a desayunar,-buenos días Verónica-dijo Monique,-buenos días Monique-le respondió Verónica antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de té, por cierto Verónica ya que ayer viniste tarde no pude decirte el Sr. Ángel ya está en el país nuevamente y te mando este ramo de flores dice que quiere salir contigo un día de estos-le comunicaba Monique-Vere cuando lo hago-dijo Verónica-pero ya debo irme-dijo Verónica –como?, tan temprano-le dijo Monique-si es que quiero pasar por la casa de Angélica y Ángel –le respondió Verónica- tranquila Monique me llevare mi coche-bueno está bien-dijo Monique-ve con cuidado.-gracias así hare-dijo despidiéndose Verónica.

En el coche Verónica aun pensaba en las fotografías que vio aun no sabía que pensar pero si sabía qué hacer.

Llego a casa de Angélica y Ángel vio a Ángel salir de su coche, Verónica se bajo de su coche para saludarle y darle la bienvenida de regreso.-Gracias Verónica, oye deberíamos salir una noche de estas Verónica podemos hablar, pero oye es cierto que eres la asistente de Goldsmith? Pregunto Ángel muy interesado-si así es-le respondió Verónica- veo que Angélica te lo conto-dijo Verónica algo incomoda por sus preguntas, pero creo que te tomo la palabra con lo de salir un día de estos, Ángel lo siento ya debo irme sino llegare tarde-dijo Verónica despidiéndose-está bien dijo Ángel cuídate mucho.

Verónica subió a su coche y se dirigió al edificio Cinq Fleche.

**_Segundo capitulo de la historia xfa lean comenten y dejen reviews y pues pueden ayudarme a superarme ya sea en la escritura y diganme que les parece el fanfic..._**


End file.
